Electrostatic drives and capacitive detection mechanisms are known from micromechanics, especially from micromechanical sensors. Thus, for example, acceleration sensors are familiar which are evaluated capacitively via electrode combs. In addition, micromirrors are also well-known. To deflect these micromirrors, micromechanical actuators are known which have a shaft that is set into torsion by an electrostatic drive. In German Patent Application No. DE 19728598, a micromechanical actuator is described which has an electrostatic drive having junction electrodes. U.S. Pat. No. 6,891,650 describes a micromechanical actuator including an electrostatic drive having comb electrodes.
Contradictory demands are often placed on such actuators, however: On one hand, as high a force as possible should be generated in order to be able to deflect the elements in a specifically quasi-static manner; on the other hand, one would like to achieve a high angular deflection of the elements. However, a greater extension of the electrodes is advantageous for a high force, while the maximum deflection angle becomes ever smaller as the length increases.